


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Yiaah



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: F/F, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiaah/pseuds/Yiaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>??? I just wanted to write something for Peridot and Almond because they deserve it, but it ended up a little sad(??) and not what I had wanted it to be. If something sounds off or inconsiderate, please do tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

“Tell me!”

A little shy, a little nervous, she kept silent, and all her friend did was groan. The topic was quickly forgotten, and crayon coloring commenced.

“Who is it?”

Still nervous (worried, anxious), she scoffs, and refuses to answer, trying hard not to look frightened, only embarrassed.

“I told you, can’t you tell me?”

It’s been 3 years and the weight of her secret is a little suffocating, a little cancerous for her young mind and soul. She stays away from the topic as much as possible, deflects by saying that she doesn’t have anything to tell, and resolutely remains unswayed by the annoyed huff that she gets in return.

“We won’t laugh!”

Her mouth is dry, and her spaghetti is suddenly cold and heavy in her stomach. She saw what happened to that boy, felt the silence that pressed in, too hard, too oppressive, before it was broken by her own friend, who wrinkled her face and said, “That doesn’t make sense. You can’t do that,” her tone condescending. It only got worse as time went on, and one day, they came to class and the boy was gone. Their teacher was tight-lipped as she answered their questions, and told them that the boy was no longer attending the school, and that it was no longer their concern. 

With the memory in her mind, she finds the strength in her to (hopefully) look disdainful, and says that laughing was the least of her worries. 

“Please?”

Not a thousand pleas could persuade her.

“I promise we won’t tell anyone.”

Not a thousand promises could convince her.

“Will you tell me if I guess it?”

As if they could ever guess who it was.

“Is he cute?”

And weren’t these questions the worst, when they ask if he’s cute, if he’s in their class, who he is-

“You know…who do you like like?” asks an excited, sparkle-eyed girl who’s a little brash, a little endearing, and 100% fire, whose favorite gem is a ruby, and draws little knights on the corners of her paper. Who do you like, asks the girl who beat up that kid who was making fun of her brother, and kept the same stubborn expression on her face when lectured afterwards on violence, who made the first person who tugged on her pigtails regret it, who always brings almonds for snacks, and pronounced her name right the first time she heard it, and isn’t put off when she was abrasive to her at first, scared by the way the girl’s smile made her chest clench-  
“Like I would tell you!” she says, and turns away, hoping her flaming face doesn’t say what she can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we have it.


End file.
